Before All The Stains Panic At The Disco
by PanicAtTheBallroom
Summary: 19 yr old Sami Carson lived her life in urban Las Vegas. Everything she loved...everyone she loved was there. Then it happened and she had to move across the country, leaving her childhood sweetheart, and love behind. He travels the world...One chance...


**Chapter 1:**

**Hometown Hero**

_There are no_

_Raindrops on roses_

_Or girls in white dresses_

_It's sleeping with roaches_

_And taking best guesses_

_At the shade of the sheets_

_And before all the stains_

_And a few more of_

_Your__ least favorite things._

_Inside,_

_What a wonderful_

_Caricature_

_Of Intimacy…"_

Sammi Carson grasped the security rail before her in a death grip. No one was going to move her from that spot. She had been waiting for this moment for three years, and nothing was going to stop her now.

At nineteen, her ebony hair fell an inch below her shoulders in two layers. The bottom layer had been dyed blonde and was tipped in hot pink. She felt good standing there, her black jeans clinging tightly to her figure and her form fitting purple tee falling to her mid thigh. No, scratch that, she felt completely amazing. Her hands shook with excitement as she stared up at the stage at the extravagant set and costumes….hands that were small, knuckles red from such a tight grip, decorated with a small golden ring that cradled and amethyst.

Sami's bright emerald eyes danced across the stage as Brendon Urie's voice filled her ears. There was going to be a signing afterwards, and there were only a few songs left. She'd have to leave after the next one if she wanted even a remote chance to catch him…

_I've got more wit,_

_A better kiss_

_A hotter touch,_

_A better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll _

_Ever__ meet_

_Sweetie you had me._

_Girl I was it_

_Look past the sweat_

_A better love_

_Deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat_

_In__ the __passengers__ seat_

_No, no, no,_

_You know it will_

_Always just be me_

_Let's__ get these teen hearts beating_

_Faster, Faster_

_So testosterone boys_

_And__ harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this __beat_

_And hold a lover close?_

Ryan made his way down to the front of the stage, his porcelain face sprinkled with sweat, looking out amongst the crowd, his gaze resting on the girl with the tri-colored hair in the front row. His breath staggered out and a faint glimmer of recognition passed across his chocolate brown eyes as they fell upon the amethyst ring on her finger. It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible…was it?

Sammi threw him a bright smile, catching the look in his eye. Perhaps he did remember. Maybe there was hope for her yet. As the song ended, she began to force her way outside to what was then an empty hall way.

Ryan's gaze followed the girl as she pushed her way through the crowd. Had it really been her? He glanced down at his guitar, a slight scowl gracing his lips. He would never know now.

Sammi leaned against a wall, her eyes closed in thought. He had seen her. There was no doubt about that. But had he truly recognized her? She sighed, eager for the concert to just be over. Ha, her first Panic! Concert and she was more excited about the end than she had ever been for the guys to step onstage. She giggled softly to herself at the thought of it. Self jokes seemed to help pass the time.

As the final song ended, Ryan gave a quick smile to the audience and dashed offstage, Brendon's eyes following curiously after him. Ryan's thoughts were driving him mad. Had it honestly been her? After three years, was it really possible? He sighed, making his way towards the door leading away from the stage are. It didn't matter now anyways…she was gone. Mustn't have been too impressed…He sighed again, running his slender fingers through his dark brown hair, frustration pulsing through him. That had been a particularly tiring show. For some reason, he felt as if he had put more energy into than anything he had done before…

He chuckled to himself, stepping out into the hall. Maybe it had been his hope of her showing up. His private joke played over and over in his mind. Maybe it was a good thing he had missed her. What would he have said to her? Would she really have even cared?

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement at the end of what he thought to be an empty hall. Fearing a crazed fan, Ryan paused, preparing himself for impact, before realizing that it was a girl with tri-colored hair…who just hadn't seemed to notice him yet. With a quick, surprised breath, he quietly made his way towards the girl. "Excuse me?"

The girl quickly opened her eyes, which by now were shining like emeralds, and seeing him standing there, let a wide smile creep across her lips.

There was no denying it. He'd know that smile and those eyes anywhere.

"Sammi!" Forgetting his momentary shock, he threw his arms around her, pulling her to him in a tight hug. "My god. It's been so long. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought-" He cut himself off, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Sammi warmly returned the hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, her body conforming to his, yearning to hold onto the feeling of his arms around her, his lips pressed against her skin, wanting nothing more than to hold onto the memory of him. "Ryan…I wasn't sure…I didn't think…I was afraid you'd forgotten-"

"Forgotten?!" He broke the hug, his arms still locked around her back, his eyes boring into her. "I could never forget you, even if I wanted to. I could nev-"

The sound of excited screams barreled down the hall, forcing Ryan and Sammi apart in fear. Sammi laughed lightly, shoving a hand in her pocket. "Sounds like security's got their hands full."

Ryan laughed, slipping an arm around her waist. "God, I missed having you around."

Sami smiled to herself, laying her head on his shoulder. She had done it She had found him. And at that moment, she couldn't have been happier.

To be continued


End file.
